The Pencil War Continues
by DarthTrivia
Summary: The Pencil War has ended, but for how long? The Centaurians have a new gov't. A new player joins, and a new war begins. It's utter chaos in the universe


**The Pencil Wars**

**New Player, New Alliance**

**A new player joins the "game" soon after. Her name, Jocelyn. Jocelyn's nation is based on Poke'mon and a few other things. She immediately signs the Peace Treaty. But there is a problem; Jocelyn is cocky, so cocky even more than Will. She expresses frequently to her people about Will and AJ being Nazis and evil. AJ and Will see this as major propaganda and CNN in Midgar even broadcasts it. But that is what you get from Communist News Network. Will and AJ form an alliance to destroy Jocelyn at the end of the treaty. They then start "conspiring" against her.**

**The Treaty expires**

**On April 1****st**** the peace treaty was to expire. It was an April Fool's joke. It ended on the April…….2****nd****! Anyways, Midgar and Alpha Centauri didn't attack. The just stayed with Hit-and-Run tactics, waiting to compromise on a plan. AJ and one of his minions use a classified "magic" suit to become something similar to a Pokemon. They infiltrated the Pokemon garden on Jocelyn's home world. They managed to capture Gonard or somebody. They did that for 2 reasons: Taking out of one of Jocelyn's top officials and for cloning. As retaliation, Jocelyn uses "popcorn bombs" to destroy a fleet of Midgar cruisers. **

**Increased tensions**

**Will makes temporary peace with Jocelyn for one thing: to get information on her new super-weapon. The key: bribery. He uses bribery of 400 Imperial Credits, enough for her to finish the project. Along with credits, Will had to capture AJ's 3****rd**** in line official. Will actually tells AJ his plan and AJ lends him a clone of that official. He turns in the anonymous official (anonymous for protection reasons) to Jocelyn. A clone and the credits. The credits happened to be counterfeit, by the order of Emperor Darth Trivia (Will.) Jocelyn finds out both are fake, but it's too late. The hydrogen bomb in the suitcase of money destroys Jocelyn's Royal Starship. Jocelyn isn't on the ship. she is on the other starship accompanying her.**

**Task Force: What the Crap?**

**A week after the incident with the H-bomb in a suitcase, Will launches Task Force What the Crap? It's just small squads of 6 Star destroyers and 2 Death Stars, which have their own private fleet of Victory SD's. Will, over the HoloNet, offers Jocelyn an unconditional surrender. She declined. A planet in the outer part of her galaxy is destroyed, and Will tells Jocelyn. He offers the surrender again. She declines. Another planet is destroyed. This repeats 10 more times, and she still declines.**

**Side note:**

**Jocelyn ordered 100,000 metric tons of……. oddly enough…turkey fat. It arrives there a few weeks later.**

**New foundations**

**Throughout the 3 empires there are clans or organizations. These clans move from place to place every so often. Some become so large, they control entire planets. Eventually they become large enough to be small nations (like Luxembourg.) Midgar and Alpha Centauri really don't mind. They just let them stay…for a while. **

**Intergalactic Thermonuclear War**

**Will starts to design new weapons of mass destruction… 3 new nuclear missiles. They are the "Spearhead," "Devastator," and the "Peacekeeper." The spearhead can destroy the entire nation of Russia with 3 warheads. Each missile has a MIRV (Multiple Independently targetable Re-Entry Vehicle.) MIRVs are missiles that carry between 8 and 25 warheads. These warheads can be Hydrogen, thermonuclear or fission/plutonium types. Devastators can destroy Africa with 1 warhead. And the Peacekeeper, the smallest and most powerful and most capable of these missiles carries up to 25 warheads. One missile can virtually destroy the planet surface to molten slag. Will tests these frequently on Tatooine and unknown locations throughout the universe. After 2 days of testing and commissioning, Will strikes Jocelyn on one of her planets with one of the first 2000 to come off of the assembly line (yes, an assembly line.) The problem was that it was on one of her fake galaxies, which all 3 civ's have! Why? I don't know. Will started it with one galaxy generator. The way it works is classified at the highest level, but we do know that it has to do with supermassive black holes!**

**The Battle of Tenin**

**On April 16, 2006 AD or CE, Centaurian and Jocelyn Loyalists met at the Loayist planet Tenin. 300 **_**Imperial **_**Class III star destroyers came out of hyperspace above the planet. Accompanying the SDs were 5 **_**Executor **_**II****Class Super Star destroyers and a Medium Death Star. Little did they know that Loyalist "Cruisers" were orbiting the opposite side of the planet with a stealth feature. Will begins planetary bombardment, destroying the capital of that galaxy's sector of planets. The Cruisers rushed to the Bombarding fleet and began battle. It was old-fashioned space battle (see Star Wars Episode III Revenge of the Sith.) Will's flagship, the "Dixie" went straight in, destroying the front 5 Loyalist ships when it was badly damaged, by oddly enough, the Loyalist Flagship, the "Yankee." The Dixie went for the Yankee and blew its warning siren, which is, well, the song Dixie. It was Dukes of Hazard meets pencil wars. The battle rages and eventually the Centaurians destroy 5/9 of the Loyalist fleet when the Loyalists sent out hundreds of Butter Lover's Popcorn Bombs. The infiltrated at least 150 Centaurian SDs and they exploded of popcorn inflation, I guess you could say. This P.O.ed the Centaurians, and when Centaurian soldiers are angry, they fight to the horrible end. The battle's tide turned whe the Death Star's weapons were operational and blasted the rest of the Loyalist fleet into oblivion. The Battle of Tenin was WON. It was the first major space battle of the Second Pencil War.**


End file.
